Letting It Out
by Determined Artist
Summary: Steven wakes up in the night to find Amethyst alone, crying. When he comforts her, he get's more information than he was excepting. No worries, there's only sibling love in this.


**Author's note:** Don't worry about swears words in this story. The only reason it's T-rated because of the mentions of alcohol.

I hope you readers like it.

* * *

Steven lie in his bed, fast asleep, dreaming of peaceful, yet odd thing when, a noise sprang up and woke him. Startled, he the boy looked around, but found nothing. He took a sigh and was about to fall back to his slumber when he heard it again. It sounded like someone crying, though it was faint that it couldn't be known for sure. Curiosity peaked and the good natured spirit that in him set him off to investigate.

His searched lead him to the living room. There he saw at that corner of his eye, a white ball of hair. The gem hybrid knew that was indeed Amethyst. Though, the gem's hair obscure her body, Steven guessed that she was sitting, curled up in a ball. The boy never saw the purple gem act in such a manner at least not without a reason, no matter how stupid of a situation it was.

Perplex by this, he inched closer to his older sister figure. His steps concealed by the pace of the boy and the sobbing of the Amethyst. Just as he took a few steps, his foot bumped a can. He froze, hopping that he wasn't intruding on anything, however Amethyst just kept up want she was doing like the purple gem wasn't aware of her comrade's presences.

He sighed again, but concerned soon found its way back. Steven looked over and plucked the can. Even with the dim moonlight that poke through the house, he could tell what happed. The hybrid gasp. He now noticed a smell that confirm it. The older gem somehow, someway gotten herself into some alcohol.

Pearl, Grieg, and Garnet told him about the beverage when he asked them after seeing few people drink it. They say it was a liquid that makes people act funny. The group forbid him to have any, which he had no choice, but to except. Steven peered back at the sobbing gem.

Amethyst kind of adult. She has been alive more than any human despite what her immature personality might say. The one thing that bothered him was why she was crying. When he those people drink the liquid they acted happy and clumsy. He hoped there's nothing wrong his older sister figure. Picking up the courage he spoke. "Um Amethyst?" The purple gem perked and started him.

She looked drained like she hadn't gotten to bed last night and had a dark purple tint on her checks. Surprised by the sudden reaction, the younger gem jumped a bit. "Are you okay?" At that moment, the drunken gem bounced up and tackled him into a hug.

"S-" She said being interrupted by a sniffle. "Sowry Drose." Steven eyes widen as brain decoded the Amethyst slurred speech. "I... I know I didn't listen to... ya when I when wondered off to fight dowes corrupted gems. I.. I hated that.. Grweg took... you away from me. Why d-did you left us? Pewral needed you, Gardenet needed you!" As the female kept crying on her younger brother's shoulder tightening her grip, Steven was dumbfounded at the older Gems words. Could this be how Amethyst felt, all this time, all these years, missing Rose Quarts? "I-I'll do anythwing you sway, I-I'll even stopped picking on Pewral, pulease?!... "I 'm jast a small, weak g-"

"No, you're not weak! You're one of the stronger people I have ever met! I think you're awesome just the way you are!" The gem said filled with determination. Though hated being compared to his mom, he wasn't going to sit by while a kin of his degrades herself.

Just then, Amethyst let Steven go and asked "Y-you realwy mean dat?"

"Yeah; every last word of it." The purple gem gave another hug and cried more. "Danks... Drose." The duo stayed like that before the boy heard snoring. Steven took another sigh, relief that Amethyst seem too calmed down, yet he still had a hint of worriedness. He decided that it would best for his big sis to sleep on the couch tonight, so he dragged her there. After word, he placed blanket over the sleeping gem, he stood proud for a bit before cleaning the area up and heading to his own bed and dreamland.

"Night Amethyst."

* * *

The next morning, Steven woken up again by the sound of screaming followed by a slammed. It turns that alcohol had an added effect that make the person sick they woken up and Amethyst drank the beer mistake thinking that they cola when she stole the cans from someone. When asked that the purple gem was going to okay by Steven, Pearl answered yes and that she need time before it wears off completely.

Though bummed that he had to pee outside in the meantime, he didn't complained. He knew that his sister needed to get better and was happy to let her have the bathroom.

As he played his video game, he noticed Amethyst walking passed with the blanket over her head. "Amethyst!" The older gem cringed a bit.

"Not so loud? I still have a monster headache."

"Oops, sorry. So how are you feeling?"

"Agh! Not good, though better than I was... Hey?"

"Huh?"

"Do remember what happen last night? It's a blur."

"Yeah. You were sad so I comfort you."

"Thanks Steven."

"No problem."


End file.
